A Better Future
by BriyerRose
Summary: Piper/Chris relationship so this includes very mature themes. A new discovery will lead to a new a better future than either one could dream of. One-Shot. No one knows his true identity yet. You have been warned, don't like don't read!


**Hello this is my first Charmed story, It does contain mature and taboo themes, so if that is not your thing you do not need to read. No flames**

 **I do not own Charmed.**

* * *

Piper had a lot on her mind as she paced back and forth in front of her bed that took up the majority of her bedroom. The mom of the one and half year old twice blessed Wyatt had just taken her third positive pregnancy test of the night. How could she have been so careless as to sleep with Leo when they were stuck in the ghostly plane? Now she would be a single mother with two small magical children to raise, a successful club to run, two sisters who were off living their own lives, and a neurotic half witch half whitelighter always popping in with a new demon to vanquish. How would she handle it all on her own? Just as she had that panicked thought she heard the tell-tale sound of orbs coming from right outside her open door.

"Chris? What are you doing here so late?" Piper asked the very tired looking young man.

"I don't really know. I felt that you needed help and I came." Chris answered with a worried look on his handsome face as he looked over his still unaware mother for any injuries.

"Oh, I didn't call, but I appreciate the concern," Piper replied with genuine affection.

Though at first she could not stand this man for all the problems that she had perceived that he had caused in the family and her marriage, she had learned to lean on him more and more as her sisters were around less and Leo had officially left to become a full time elder.

"What are those?" Chris asked as he looked and pointed at the pregnancy tests scattered on the white bedspread.

He obviously knew that she was pregnant with him, but he was still keeping his true identity a secret from everyone because he figured that at this point knowing the truth would cause more harm than good to his family; and that was mattered to Chris the most in the world, his family.

Piper just looked at the direction of her bed before breaking down in tears. Never one to stand to see his mother in any kind of pain Chris rushed forward until he had wrapped Piper in his strong arms and held her close, trying to provide any comfort to her as he could. Piper was at first shocked at the affection that the young man, who she in the past had not been very nice to was showing her, but after a few seconds of hesitation Piper wrapped her own arms around the warm comfort that was being offered her.

"Shh, it is okay. Whatever it is you will get through this. I will help you no matter what the problem is." Chris whispered into her hair before giving Piper a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm pregnant." Piper was finally able to get the words out passed her sobs.

"I know," was all the Chris said.

"You knew, how?" Piper said shocked as she pulled slightly away from Chris to look directly into his beautiful green-blue eyes.

"In my future Wyatt has a sibling. One of the few people that he truly cares for even in his evil state." Chris tried to answer as truthfully as possible, without revealing too much.

"You knew all along and never said anything?" Piper said starting to get upset at the young man, as she tried to pull out of his arms.

"The future cannot be changed too much. I came to stop Wyatt from turning evil and I will do that, but in order for that to happen you need to have this baby." Chris stated, as he held tightly to Piper's arms not letting her leave his warm embrace.

"Why? Why do you care so much about a baby that I could turn evil like my first child? I am obviously a horrible mother." Piper cried finally letting go of what was truly bother her, not that she was pregnant again, she always wanted a large family, but that she would just continue to raise children that would be evil in the future.

"Never speak like that about yourself, ever! You are a fantastic mother, even Wyatt before he was turned would agree. You are the strongest and most caring mother any child could have, and you did not turn either of your children evil. Wyatt was corrupted and his sibling, well I can't say much, but let's just say that Wyatt has never bested them in a fight." Chris stated with a slight smirk, thinking back to how upset Wyatt would get every time he tried to get one up on Chris only to be angered when Chris' half elder powers equally matched the twice blessed one.

"So I am a good mother? What about Leo?" Piper asked with tears still shining in her eyes.

"You are the best mom to those two, Leo on the other hand can stay in elder-land for all I care. You do not need his help and neither does Wyatt, or this little one." Chis stated forcibly as he placed a gentle hand on the slight swell of his mother's stomach.

At first Piper was shocked at the contact to her midsection, but she had to admit it felt nice to be touched in such a kind manner. Her and Leo's time in the ghostly plane was not the most comfortable and filled with a lot of unresolved baggage and sadness. Her one and only time with the fireman had been under the influence of a spell, so she did not like to dwell too much on that experience. She was a woman and even she could admit the young man in front of her was very attractive. It felt nice to be comforted for once, instead of always being the strong one of the family. Piper placed her hand over Chris' and slowly raised up on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. At first there was no response from the young man, but just as she was going to pull away in complete embarrassment Chris' lips began to tentatively move in tandem with hers, as he brought his other hand to cup her cheek.

"Piper, we can't," Chris whispered with so much emotion in his soft voice. He knew that it was wrong and taboo, but this Piper was so different than his mom. He could separate them so easily in his mind that most of the time they were completely different people.

"Why not?" Piper challenged back before again kissing her whitelighter, this time pushing passed his strong and soft lips to tangle her tongue with his with a building passion.

She slowly pushed them towards her bed and once she felt him hit the frame of the mattress she pushed him forcibly onto her crisp bedding. At first, he looked shocked at the movement, but as he landed he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto his body.

"Piper, there are things you don't know about me that make this wrong. If you knew you would never even contemplate being in this position with me." Chris panted out as his mother began to kiss and suck a path down his neck that was causing him to have a hard time from putting up much of a fight and giving into the wonderful sensations that she was creating in his lithe body. If she continued much longer he would not be able to hide his reactions as his cock was beginning to stir to life in his jeans.

"Shh, all I care about is that you risked your life to save my family. Family is the most important thing to me and even though it has taken me awhile to see that you are here to save mine, now that my eyes are open all I care about is showing you my appreciation and affection. I have always felt drawn to you and I think that is why I fought you so hard. Speaking of hard, I believe I feel something hard that needs much more immediate attention." Piper said with a smirk on her face as she felt his erection rubbing against her backside.

Chris gave into the sensation of Piper rubbing his hard on through his clothes and grabbed her neck to bring her down for a bruising kiss that left both breathless. With hurried movements soon Chris had removed his shirt and had gotten the silk robe that Piper wore open, baring her beautiful full breast to his eyes for the first time. Without needing an invitation Chris moved forward to bring one her perk erect nipples into his mouth to suckle, while his other hand found her other heavy mound and messaged and pulled her other breast with the same passion. Piper could not hold back her moan, her breast had always been sensitive, especially when pregnant, and with every tug and suck he gave to her nipples sent another jolt of arousal straight down to her dripping core.

"Chris please!" Piper moaned needing attention lower.

"Please what?" Christ asked with a smartass smirk on his face.

"I need you inside me." Piper said as she moved down his toned body in order to unbuckle and quickly remove the offending jeans and boxer briefs that the whitelighter wore.

Piper took his hard cock in her hand and as she lowered her hot mouth down Chris let out a loud moan, letting his head fall back onto the pillow, overwhelmed with the sensations of receiving a blowjob from his mother. Not that he had much to compare it too, Bianca being the only woman that he had any sexual experience with before this, but he could tell that Piper had some talent in this arena as he took his 8 inches all the way down her throat without gagging before bobbing her head up and down his shaft, while messaging his balls with her nimble fingers. Chris thought that he was going to blow his load too soon and he did not want this to end too quickly, so he brought his hand to Piper's head and once she looked up at him he motioned her forward so that he could connect his mouth once more with hers, not the slightest bit turned off at the slight taste of himself on her lips. After a few moments of just enjoying their sensual kisses, Chis flipped Piper over in a show of power until he was the one on top.

"My turn," Christ said as he began to kiss down his mother's neck and chest, stopping briefly to suck and pull at her nipples before continuing to move downward.

He paused for a moment to give a gentle kiss to the slight bump he could feel in her abdomen and when he looked up at Piper's face he could see her smile and tears form in her eyes at the gesture. Not wanting to lose focus, Christ pulled the last article of clothing from her body that was hiding her fully from his view. Once her panties had been thrown somewhere in the room Chris began to kiss up one of Piper's legs, only to stop and move to the other once he reached her most private of places. Once he had her completely relaxed her finally gave into her continued demands to touch her moist lips with his. Her taste was nothing that he could describe, but knowing that he had turned her on this much made him dive in like a starving man at a feast.

He brought two fingers to her entrance and watched his mom's face in perfect pleasure and he began to thrust them inside her tight and hot body. The faster he went the more she begged and moaned for more and Christ was never one to deny her anything, so he began to suck hard on her clit. With both sensations attacking her Piper could not hold off her climax and cried out her release as she gripped Chris' dark hard enough that she knew she must be causing him some pain, but he just continued to drink her flowing juices until she relaxed her hold.

Piper pulled him up until she could kiss him and wrap her legs around his lean form, bringing their bodies into alignment.

"Are you positive you want to continue this Piper?" Chris asked one last time, know that what they had done so far was bad enough, but once he was fully inside her he knew that he would be lost to the sensations for forever and never be able to leave her.

"Yes Chris, make me yours." Piper answered truthfully as she began to unlock to love that she had slowly built in her heart for this surly young man.

Chris held Piper's gaze as he slowly entered her willing body. Once he had bottomed out, he paused to just enjoy to tight wet heat that was surrounding his hard cock. Nothing would ever compare to this feeling and he never wanted to move from this spot, but his mother had other ideas.

"Chris, sweetie, you can move now." Piper whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe.

This encouragement gave Chris all the motivation he needed and he began to thrust slowly in and out. Within a few minutes they had established a rhythm that left the both of them moaning with each thrust. Piper suddenly had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she was glad when she was able to take Chris by shock and flip them over so that she was now riding him. Chris loved his mother being on top, as it left his hands free to play with her bouncing breasts. It was not long in this new position that Chris could feel her channel tightening around his stiff member. Chris brought one of his hands down to her mound to rub her throbbing clit with tight circles until his mother lost complete control of her body.

"Chris!" Piper screamed out as she reached the peak of her climax.

She could not remember a time when she had come so hard, but her body continued to send shockwaves after wonderful shockwaves as she felt Chris' hot release enter and fill her body. Once Chris was able to think coherently again he sat up with himself still inside her body until he could kiss Piper with all the love that he had. Piper returned the kiss wholeheartedly and soon she could feel him reharden inside her. I guess he did not need much recovery time.

The two slowly rocked together as they continued to kiss, making love to one another in a way that transcended any taboo. As they reached their peak together holding each other tightly the room was lit with a bright white light until in surrounded the couple on the bed. Slowly the light wrapped around each of their left hands and brought them together until they were holding hands. The light then made and intricate knot over their hands that looked very much like the one performed during a hand fastening ceremony. Finally, the white light began to recede from the wrist, only to circle around Piper's midsection making it glow from the inside out, filling her with this intense sensation of peace and love, but also filled her head with the knowledge that she always knew in the back of her mind but refused to believe. The white light left her body and was gone from the room as quickly as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked concerned that something bad had just happened.

"I think we were just married?" Piper responded while looking at her midsection in wonder.

"What!" Chris exclaimed.

"Chris, baby, calm down, that knot that was performed is the same one that is done during a hand fastening ceremony. The same one was done at your dad and I's wedding." Piper stated looking Chris in the eye for the first time since the light had receded, while bringing her hand to touch his cheek.

"What did you just say?" Chris whispered as he jerked slightly from the touch. He had no idea why she would say that; and also why she was not pushing him away after what they had just done together being considered horrible by society.

"Hey, it's okay. This was always meant to be. That light gave me the knowledge that this is not wrong, but that you were meant to be with me and help me raise Wyatt the right way, so that we could stop him from turning evil. You are the key Chris, as you are my soulmate. That is why the light came and bonded us for life as not only mother and son, but as partners in life as well." Piper stated with a gentle smile on her face, as she took in the features of her second child and now life partner.

"Huh?" Was Chris' smart reply.

"Don't worry, no one needs to know about you being my son. We will tell people this baby is yours and we will raise him with his brother together into a different future," Piper explained.

"A better future." Chris finally said coming to believe everything she said as the truth, as he brought his new wife back down into a passionate kiss and embrace that would not end until the morning world began a wake around their entwined bodies.

***SEVEN MONTHS LATER****

Chris held his wife's hand as she pushed their baby from her body. It had been a hard labor, but with one last groan of pain the world gained a new half-witch/half-whitelighter. Chris was a little overwhelmed at the sight of not only seeing himself being born, but knowing that he would be raising this little being in a world that was completely different than the one in which he grew up.

Chris had discovered Gideon's plan to kill Wyatt, but before he could move forward with the murderous plot Chris had used his connection to the darklighter clan to make a deal that the Charmed ones would not kill one of their member's unless attacked, and in exchange they got to take home the glory of taking out an elder, something that was seen as a badge of pride in the clan. Gideon was dealt with quickly and once he was out of the way Chris knew that Wyatt was now safe and would not turn into the evil tyrant that he knew.

This sister's took the change in Piper's and Chris' relationship with some disbelief, but once Piper was able to explain that since they had not been around much that she had begun to grow close to Chris and that they were magically matched to be perfect for each other. Knowing that their sister was never going to be abandoned again like so often happened with Leo they slowly began to welcome their new brother-in-law into the family. Piper was right in that no one needed to know his true parentage now that Wyatt was safe.

Leo was the one that took the news of the new couple's marriage and pregnancy the hardest. He attacked Chris the first time he had orbed into the manor and saw the two of them kissing in the kitchen. It took Piper freezing her ex and Chris moving his body away from the impending punch for Leo to finally stop his assault. He orbed out of the manor and had not appeared again to the couple's knowledge, but they both knew that was a challenge that they would eventually have to face.

"Welcome to the world Perry Christopher Halliwell," Chris whispered to the baby as he gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead.

"What did you pick that name?" Paige asked as she looked fondly at her new nephew, while holding Wyatt in her arms.

"Well Wyatt is named after his father's last name, so we thought it was only right that this blessed baby receive the same honor," Piper stated as she shared a secret smile with Chris.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Phoebe cooed as she took the baby from Chris's arms.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet someone who is going to so special to you and your future." Chris said as he took Wyatt in his arms and took him over to sit with Piper on the hospital bed.

It was there sitting with her sons and her soulmate that Piper knew that the future was indeed not only bright, but better than she could have ever dreamed of having.

 **Please review!**

 **BriyerRose**


End file.
